Redemption
by Rachelewe
Summary: The Original Virus is gone, it has mutated.A young woman has escaped a testing compound, she is able to control her infection. Now she is on the run, hope to find the one person that can cure her. Robert Neville. Title ad Rating can change Movie verse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone from the movie I am Legend. Everyone else is my property though.

**Authors Note**: I just saw I am Legend and aside from the dog dying I enjoyed the movie very much, but I didn't like him dying at the end. It was just not for me. So I have made my own version of the movie based off of a dream I had, which was the reason I saw the movie in the first place. My dream got me curious, so I saw it and now here I am. Enjoy.

**Summary**: The Original Virus is gone, it has mutated. But there may be hope, a young woman has escaped a testing compound, she is able to control her infection. Now she is on the run, hope to find the one person that can cure her. Robert Neville.

(Kohl is pronounced Cole)

* * *

** Prologue:**

"So it is working then?"

"Yes Doctor Kohl I believe so, we have infected her every single day with the virus and as long as we use this new anti-virus on her, it seems to be doing its part"

"When was the last test John?" Kohl asked the younger gentlemen.

John looked at his clipboard, "We were actually not going to administer the test today, and we wanted to see how she reacts to surroundings now that she is capable of controlling the virus"

Kohl shook his head furiously, "No! I want another test done right now!"

John shook his head, "But sir, she is the only subject we have and I don't think-"

"Just. Do It" He sneered. John shook his head and walked into the adjoining room of the test subjects which were animals with the new virus.

Guards went into the young women's room and she began to scream knowing just was going to happen; they grabbed her and chained her to the wall.

John was next door with the infected animals, he turn off the UV lights, they began to change into their infected form. He went to the cage with his safety outfit on, after he scraped some of their flesh. Kohl watched as the young doctor went into the young woman's room. She began to scream. She couldn't move to get away though cause of the chains.

"No, not again! Please not again! We have done it enough!"

John sighed and whispered, "I am sorry Elizabeth" And dropped the flesh onto her arm. Elizabeth screamed.

She sat there completely quiet as the virus began to take over her body. This went on for an hour before John administered the Anti Virus. Elizabeth then began to blink and locate her surroundings.

"John.." She whispered before he left the room.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

She took in a deep breathe and exhaled as she was released from the chains, "Are we done…for today?"

John smiled, "Yes we are…you can go back to sleep"

Elizabeth nodded and crawled over to her cot before knocking out.

Kohl met with John as they walked down the corridor together.

"I want her to go a full 4 hours with the virus inside of her and watch the effects"

John stopped dead in his tracks, "But sure, according to our trials with the animals it only took 3 hours for the virus to completely take over the body, sir we finally have it at a point where she can be released back into the world as long as she has her medicine we created"

Kohl laughed before he slammed the young man against the wall, "Listen to me Doctor! I am the one who makes the calls around here, last time I checked she was not some animal, she was a human being who was infected. If she gets completely taken by the virus after the third hour then shoot her. I don't care, her family is already dead and I have taken her out of the system. So technically, she doesn't even exist"

Kohl let go of the young man and straighten out his jacket, "I want it done at 1400 hours, if you have any problems with that I can find someone else to do the test for me"

John shook his head, "No sir…no problem, 1400 hours it is"

Kohl smiled, "Good. Have a good night Jonathon, get plenty of rest!" And he walked away.

* * *

John sat in his room and took a deep breath, he knew that in Twelve hours he would be killing a young woman who finally had a chance for a normal life, and now it was all going to be shattered. He got off of his bed and went to his lab in the next room and took all the anti-virus medication he could find. He was finally able to create a pill to stop the virus if taken within the first hour of contact. He also packed all the syringes and vials of the medication he could find and tossed it into an overnight bag. He also grabbed shoes, goggles and a lab coat. The last thing he took was a blanket as well. Then he was off to the lab.

He was not going to let her die when he could cure this.

He knew that this was going to be a tricky situation trying to get her out of here but luckily he had clearance to leave the base for 5 hours to see his family.

Walking into the facility where they kept all the test subjects he slid his card though the slot and the door opened. He quietly walked over to Elizabeth and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and was frightened but John placed his hand over her mouth.

"Elizabeth I am going to get you of here alright? But I need you to do exactly what I tell you to."

She nodded and he grabbed her and pulled her from the bed. He tossed her glasses, shoes and a lab coat.

"Put them on so you can blend in like the rest of us" He brought the extra blanket out and put it under the one on her cot to make it seem as if she was sleeping. It would buy them a couple of hours before anyone knew something was wrong.

Grabbing her arm he pushed her through the door and they began walking in the compound, John gave her a clipboard to carry as they were walking to the elevator.

He was able to make it to the gate when security stopped them.

"Excuse me Doctor Thompson?"

John turned, "Yes sir?"

"I just need to inoculate both of you before you head out of the compound"

John nodded, "Sure…right Doctor Timely?" He asked Elizabeth, she nodded.

The soldier inoculated them and they were free to leave. John and Elizabeth rushed to the vehicle that was waiting and got inside.

Locking the doors John took a deep breathing the car. When they were out of the compound on their way to his house Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Why are you doing this…?"

John turned to look at her, "Today at O1400 hours we were going to give you the virus again and let it rest in your system for 4 hours"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "But the virus only takes 3 hours to take full control of the body, I know this, we watched the animals go through it. Why would you want to do that to me when you have control over it in my system?"

John, "Doctor Kohl was one of the scientists who overlooked this fiasco from the very beginning"

"Beginning as in…"

"When Robert and I first began working on this when the TV got out"

"Robert Neville? The man who everyone blames…?"

John shook his head, "It wasn't his fault, Kohl forced him with continuing the experiment, and Robert knew something was wrong but he threatened all our lives to keep quiet"

"So what about me? What does he think will happen with me?"

"Truthfully he doesn't know, he just wants to take the risk. That is how Kohl is Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth stared out into the darkness, "And what If they catch us? What happens to you? And what will they do with me?"

John sighed and pulled into his driveway, "They will dispose of me and do what they originally planned with you Liz. Look…the longer the virus stays in your system the more it affects your senses and how you do things. Your hearing and eye sight is perfect. The tests we have done with you show that."

"So I am a freak then…"

John shook his head, "No…you are an advancement of our kind. That is why I cannot let them take you back; they will just kill you if they don't get their results"

"They can't just dispose of someone! You told me that my family believes I am in a coma!"

John turned off the engine, "You have been taken out of the database of the human race Elizabeth…most likely your family was told you died. You don't exist"

They got out of the car and walked into his house. John briefly introduced Elizabeth to his wife as a friend from work before they headed down into the basement. John flicked on the lights and she took in a breath. The room was almost identical to the one at the base, John noticed how she took to this and assured her it was alright.

"You need to trust me Elizabeth…I am not going to hurt you…do you trust me?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"If anything goes wrong…there is a secret tunnel that goes under my house and into the forest. There is a car waiting there, go to the address that is in the book."

Elizabeth nodded, "Who is there?"

"Robert Neville..." Elizabeth let out a breathe before John continued. "…I know I can cure you, and I swear on my life I am going to keep you alive, but if anything happens to me, he is the only one that will be able to continue my work. And maybe…we can fix this thing. Look now get some sleep, I have some thing to take care of"

Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the couch he had in his basement lab. Before John walked up the stairs she stopped him in his tracks, "Thank you John…I hope that one day if I ever get out of here…I will be sure to let my daughter know about the man who let that happen."

John gave her a sad smile and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Four hours later Elizabeth woke up to a barrel of a gun in her face. She screamed and pushed herself up. Staring at her was a military officer, "Get up." He sneered. Elizabeth put her hands up and got up, she took her surroundings in, she was still in John's basement but now it was covered with Military officials. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs opened and down came John and Kohl.

"Elizabeth! I didn't know! I am sorry!"

Kohl laughed and butted John's back with the gun, knocking him to his knees.

"Well, now that the whole gang is here. I think we should get on with the matters at hand. Boyle! Bring me the virus, Camden…" he let out a chuckle, "Strap her down"

The officer next to her smiled and she realized what was going on and began to scream again, "NOO! DON'T DO THIS!!!"

John struggled to try and help but was held back, "KOHL WE CAN'T DO THIS! NOT HERE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER AND MY FAMILY IS UPSTAIRS!

Kohl leaned over and whispered to John, "Thanks to you, your family is dead or is going to be shortly…and you will soon be joining them if you don't do this test"

John swallowed the lump in his throat and was pulled up to stand on his feet. A soldier walked over to give him the needle.

"This is a new form of the virus John, we were able to break down the flesh into a liquid that we can put straight into the blood stream, now…if you want to save them, all you have to do is perform this test"

John looked at Elizabeth who was strapped to the table, she had silent tears coming down her face and she was shaking her head no. John turned to Kohl, "I do this…and you will let my family live?"

Kohl nodded, "that's right"

John nodded and took the needle; he walked over to Elizabeth and quietly apologized. All she could do was close her eyes and look away, adding to the guilt that laid over John at this moment. He tapped the needle and then brought it down, injecting the virus into her arm. Elizabeth let out a scream as the new liquid virus attacked her blood stream. She began thrashing, and kicking and yelling how much pain she was in. Then suddenly she stopped and collapsed.

John yelled to the guard, "You need to get me the anti-virus now!"

Kohl screamed back, "No! Let it go a bit longer!"

John turned around and screamed, "This new fucking version you have concocted only gives us less then 15 min the infection is not reversible. Who knows what it has done to her body! Her senses are incredible already Edward! Have you even looked at the test studies! If you want a cure we need to keep her alive!"

Kohl nodded, "Ok well since we have all we need here then we don't need you" in a split second Kohl grabbed the gun from his hip and Shot John in the head. He fell over dead in a second. Kohl shook his head in disappointment, "Don't give her the anti-virus but check her stats, let us see what is going on"

One of the officers nodded and walked over to Elizabeth's body. He began to check her pulse when her eyes shot open. They were bright red.

"Shit! She's changed!"

Elizabeth broke free from the holds and grabbed the mans head, twisting it and breaking his neck. She jumped off the table and stared at Kohl. He stopped anyone moving.

"Stand down men…"

"That would be a good idea….Edward" Elizabeth smirked. Kohl walked forward.

"Do you know where you are Elizabeth?"

"My body has changed but my memory is still keen you sick fuck"

She walked around the table and picked up the needle with the rest of the virus still intact. She ran her fingers down it, "So…is this the new version, I have to tell you…it was much worse then the other kind Doctor Kohl, I actually felt my cells mutating. Isn't that strange…?"

Kohl shook his head, "That is science my dear, now why don't we go back to the base, I promise you that nothing will happen, you have become a glorious creation of human nature"

Elizabeth stopped and narrowed her eyes, "I am a creation of evil brought from man Dr. Kohl, but I can give you Human Nature"

If you blinked it was missed, she had tossed the needle straight into the man standing next to her.

"Killing Dr. Kohl…THAT is human nature"

Kohl shook his head and walked over to the man that the virus was infecting, already his body was mutating because of the extreme form. Kohl shook his head and shot the man through his temple.

"Don't think you can scare me little girl, you don't know what I am capable of"

Elizabeth closed her eyes before opening them again, "and vice versa"

She grabbed one of the trays and flung it across the room knocking out all the power. Everyone screamed and Kohl began searching for a place to get emergency power to the basement. When they finally found the generator Kohl stared in disbelief. Everything was destroyed, and all the virus and anti-virus were missing.

"FIND HER GOD DAMN IT!"

"Sir, we have no idea where to start, and how are we going to explain this?"

Kohl was furious, "Is John's family disposed of?"

The man nodded, Kohl did the same, "Ok then, burn it, get a controlled fire, I want this to look like an accident. Get a story about lab work gone wrong and a tragedy with the family. No loose ends! Got it!"

His men nodded, "yes sir"

Kohl whispered under his breath, "I will find you Elizabeth"

* * *

**The next morning.**

She had slept in the tunnel after taking the anti virus. Her body went back to her normal state and when she was able to get up she walked out to find the car, and here she was now.

An hour away from New York City, she had directions and all the things Neville would need to finish what John started. Now the question was…would Neville help her? Elizabeth looked at the paper John put on the dashboard, there was a AM radio station number, she turned the radio dial and turned the speakers on. A mans voice rang throughout the car.

"…If you are out there... if anyone is out there... I can provide food, I can provide shelter, I can provide security. If there's anybody out there... anybody... please. You are not alone."

Elizabeth gripped the steering wheel and turned the radio up louder to hear the mans voice. She knew who it was, taking a deep breath and whispered allowed, "Well Robert…hope you are ready for this"

* * *

A/N: You know I think I did a Pretty good job )

I have chapter 1 already done, I just need to know if you people want me to continue. So tell me what you all think?

Review )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth took in a breath as she drove through the streets of New York City. It still shocked her to think about how she used to watch the ball drop every New Years with her family and now this was what was left.

She turned on the Radio again and listened to the broadcast.

"My name is Robert Neville. I am a survivor living in New York City. I am broadcasting on all AM frequencies. I will be at the South Street Seaport everyday at mid-day"

She turned her jeep toward the directions that John gave her.

"…when the sun is highest in the sky. If you are out there... if anyone is out there... I can provide food, I can provide shelter, I can provide security. If there's anybody out there... anybody... please. You are not alone."

The light on her car came on and started to ding. She groaned as she began to slow down. This was not happening. The car to a complete stop and Elizabeth shook her head and stared out in disbelief. She had no idea where to go now, even with the directions she was still having troubles. Then she saw a sign that gave her hope.

'South Street Seaport' With an arrow pointing to the right. Elizabeth smiled and stared at the sun and saw it was almost to the highest point. He should be there! She grabbed what she could, hoping that he would be able to come back and get the rest of her stuff.

Walking through the abundance of ruins that was left at the city she finally saw some hope in the distance; it was him, the man from the radio, the only person that could save her.

Robert Neville.

She walked quietly down the docks to where he was sitting alone, with his dog. She was stupid to think she wouldn't be noticed. The dog sat up and began to growl. Robert grabbed his gun and turned around.

"Are you Robert Neville" Elizabeth shouted with her hands raised.

He lowered his weapon and told his dog to stand down.

"You know that answer, who are you!"

Elizabeth brought her right hand down and went to grab something in her side bag while walking forward.

"My name is Elizabeth Dawson, I need your help, I have been in a secret compound a couple of hours outside of New York City"

Robert laughed and shook his head, "No…no there is no compound, not enough people survived the infection for that"

Elizabeth brought out a piece of paper, "Do you know a Doctor John Thompson…or Edward Kohl?"

Roberts grip on the gun tightened as she continued, "You worked with them, yes?"

He lowered his gun, "I don't know who you are, both are not here, probably dead like the rest of the world"

Elizabeth handed him the note, "John Thompson is dead, Edward Kohl shot him point blank in the temple in his basement. He gave me this note to give to you if he didn't survive"

Robert took the note from her hand and scanned it.

"This doesn't make any sense, the date of this note is just a little over 2 days ago"

Elizabeth nodded, "John was killed yesterday helping me escape"

"Escape where?"

"I told you, there is a compound full of survivors outside of New York City, they are trying to find a cure for the virus, it has begun to mutate"

Robert shook his head, "No," He gave a small chuckle, "No that is not possible, I have been conducting experiments on creatures for the past three years! And the only thing that has changed is their ability to rationalize, they ignore their human instincts"

"They are getting stronger!" She attacked back.

Roger looked away and crossed his arms, "How do you know that. What proof do you have besides this note?"

Elizabeth sighed and dropped her bags. She reached over and pulled down her shirt at her shoulder. She revealed a scar.

"I was attacked 2 years ago, an animal infected with the virus breached the wall and I was bitten"

Roger brought his gun back up. She shook her head, "Just listen! I was taken into the facility they have on the base"

"So you are infected, funny you don't look it"

"They were going to kill me until they noticed what the virus was doing to me"

"What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth swallowed the breath she was holding in her body.

"When I was attacked, the animal that bit me started to change. Course a military personal happened to be walking by when I was bit. They put me under a immediate surveillance to watch my effects. They caught the animal a short time later…but it was so strange.."

She turned away, "…It was nothing like they had ever seen before from what I heard. The animal that bit me began to cure itself, but only under the sunlight, when it came in contact with the dark it changed into this horrible creature. Ten times worse then the ones that still exist today"

Robert nodded his head in understanding, "And you , what happened to you?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I am only infected when I come in contact with any of the creatures. The virus they carry within infected my bloodstream different from any bite they had ever seen. Their flesh seeps into my own and I have about 4 hours they think before the change is permanent. And it is not pretty and very painful. Day after day they would infect me over and over with new viruses, hoping someway they could cure me."

"And you think I can cure you? I don't even know if I can trust you."

Elizabeth shrugged, "As of right now you are the only person that can give me some form of hope. John gave his life knowing you are capable of this. So don't rely on just me, he was your friend…help me. Please."

Robert lowered his weapon and looked around their surroundings before turning back to the girl.

"If I do this…If I help you. I can't promise anything. And if you change permanently for any reason. I will kill you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Nothing I wouldn't do myself."


End file.
